Selfish Instinct
by SessKagome and Shade Shaw
Summary: Instinto. Nega-Mogeko jamás se dejaría llevar por ese maldito instinto. Y hasta ese momento lo había hecho muy bien... Hasta ese momento en que se abrazaba fuertemente a Yonaka, desencadenando fuertes deseos... y sentimientos en ambos:―...Tú deberías hacer lo mismo dejándote llevar... Pero con tu propio instinto. Rating M por una muy obvia razón. Dedicado a Larousse Lucy.


**Shade****: **Empezamos este mes con algo _muy _esperado: Yeap, un fic lemmon Yonaka/Nega. Y _no, _Nega _no_ estará humanizado (Así se vería demasiado _fácil, _jeje~)

**Advertencias: +18. **_**Leve**_** PWP (Porn without Plot/Plot? ****What Plot?) Xenofilia/Bestialismo. **

_Dedicado enteramente a Larousse Lucy. Disfruta de este pedacito de insanidad mía con mucho cariño~_

**Disclaimer: **_Mogeko Castle _es creación de Okegom.

* * *

**Selfish Instinct**

**Created by Shade Shaw Reilly and SessKagome4Ever**

* * *

_No hay amor sin instinto sexual. El amor usa de este instinto como de una fuerza brutal, como el bergantín usa el viento._

**José Ortega y Gasset**

Desde el mismo momento en que sintieron el aire frio azotar sus mejillas al estar sobre ese paraje solitario a esas altas horas de la noche, Yonaka Kurai y Nega-Mogeko _sabían _que estaban prácticamente _fuera _del Castillo Mogeko.

Habían podido _salir_ allí tras acordar que se fugarían juntos, dando marcha atrás de la entrada de la biblioteca y buscar otra salida diferente al séptimo piso. Fue un proceso largo y difícil, tan plagado de peligros y trampas como lo había estado el camino recto que anteriormente habían tomado. Al final lograron tomar un acceso a una salida lateral por las intermediaciones de las chimeneas de la cocina del primer piso y se habían colado por ella… bueno, no precisamente _ilesos_, pero al menos _vivos. _Yonaka apenas podía creerlo: Estaban fuera, _fuera _de ese maldito lugar. Ya no estaba dentro de ese lugar donde estaba amenazada tanto su cuerpo como su vida y su cordura. Tanto fue el alivio que la embargó ante esa perspectiva que, abrumada, no pudo evitar dejarse caer de rodillas y empezar a temblar por unos leves sollozos. Al instante sintió contra si un cuerpo pequeño y peludo apretarse levemente. Tras su flequillo, observó el rostro de Mogeko Defectuoso, observándola preocupado.

―Estoy bien, no te preocupes. Es _solo_ que… ―la muchacha alzó la vista a la silueta oscura y alargada de la gran torre del Castillo que se veía a lo lejos, al final del bosque―, había llegado a _pensar _muchas veces que iba a_ morir _ahí dentro… De no ser por ti. ―Volvió a mirarlo, rodeándolo de improviso en un fuerte abrazo que hizo que Nega-Mogeko se quedara sin aire―,…gracias.

―No… no hay de qué, señorita―murmuró el último Mogeko Especial, tratando _inútilmente_ de zafarse del abrazo que lo asfixiaba… y también le daba una extraña sensación de… _calidez_―. Mejor sigamos moviéndonos: Es peligroso estar en este lugar tan abierto donde pueden fácilmente buscarnos, y… ―hizo una pausa al ver las trenzas de la jovencita agitarse por el viento―, debemos resguardarnos del frío. Sobre todo tú, señorita.

―Sí, tienes razón―musitó Yonaka, enjugándose el rostro y levantándose… Pero sin soltar a Mogeko Defectuoso… Este tuvo que carraspear para que se diera cuenta―, Oh, lo siento―tartamudeó dejándolo en el suelo, sintiendo un leve sonrojo teñir sus mejillas―. Ehm… Señor Mogeko Defectuoso…

― ¿Qué?

― ¿Aun _recuerdas_… lo que te pregunté afuera del edificio…?

―Por supuesto, señorita. Me pediste que me fugara contigo. Eso es lo que hago _ahora_.―El alivio ensanchó más la sonrisa de la joven al oír esas palabras… No estaría sola en esto, Mogeko Defectuoso _estaría_ con ella, hasta el final. Se apresuraron a salir de ese campo abierto, corriendo con todas las fuerzas que tenían (y no tenían), tratando de no mirar atrás, de estar lo suficientemente _lejos… _

_Lejos _del Castillo Mogeko, _lejos _de Shinya… _lejos _de _**todo **_y de _**todos**__. _

Sin embargo, eso _no _iba a ser precisamente _fácil._

* * *

La perplejidad que tuvo el monarca absoluto del Castillo Mogeko al enterarse horas después (Y por boca de los Mogekos Especiales que se lo dijeron con _evidente _regocijo en sus caras) que la chica de preparatoria había logrado fugarse de allí, _no _tenía _igual: _¿Cómo diablos pudo esa muchacha lograr lo que muchas otras colegialas _no _habían podido antes…? Y cuando se enteró _también _que lo había hecho con la _ayuda _de nada _más_ y nada _menos_ que su mismísimo otro yo… su rabia no conoció _límites_. Los Mogeko-trompeta, asustados por el violento exabrupto que tuvo su rey al ordenar a sus tropas. En cuestión de instantes, la gran sala (Que acababa de ser reconstruida tras el destrozo de la Bazooka de Nega-Mogeko) estaba completamente llena. Rey mogeko se levantó de su trono de oro, tirando de un manotazo la botella completamente llena de Coca-Cola que estaba en el respaldo de la silla y siguió vociferando a sus recién reunidas tropas:

―Estas serán mis órdenes: ¡Todos de inmediato saldrán en _búsqueda _y_ captura_ de la chica de preparatoria y del defectuoso! Nadie _vuelva_ aquí _sin_ ellos. A _ella_ NO la maten: tráiganmela _viva _(Y si viene atada y con una pelota roja en la boca mucho _mejor, _mogegege~); En cuanto a _él_, quiero… No, EXIJO que me traigan su cabeza. ¡Vayan, AHORA!

Las legiones Mogeko (Tanto los que tenían alas como los que no), salieron apresuradamente del recinto. La oleada amarilla salió a tropel de las puertas y los Mogekos alados salieron disparados por las ventanas hasta que la sala se vaciara totalmente. Allí, completamente solo en su enorme sala, Rey mogeko caminaba de un extremo a otro, sintiendo como su cabeza literalmente _hervía. _Hervía de impotencia, de rabia… de _deseo_. Sobre todo de _deseo_.

Sí, había sentido _deseo _por esa hermosa muchacha de preparatoria que había entrado en sus dominios… tal y como lo había sentido antes por _todas_ y cada una de las demás chicas que habían tenido la mala suerte de acabar aquí. Sin embargo, al ver la sorprendente habilidad de Yonaka de burlar a sus guardias y hasta de enfurecer a la terrible Moge-ko, Rey mogeko había quedado francamente impresionado… Y por qué no decirlo, _mucho _más _excitado _por ella_. _Oh, como ansiaba _poseer _a esa delicada criatura, _tenerla _para el solito, completamente _sometida_ a todas las fantasías, posiciones y acciones que él _quisiera _hasta que se aburriera o ella se _secara_ completamente como una fruta dejada al sol_… _y hubiera podido haberlo hecho… Hasta que en un momento Nega-Mogeko _atacó. _

No cabía duda que Nega-Mogeko era un maldito traidor. Y como _cualquier _traidor, merecía el _peor _de los castigos en las profundidades del Averno. Habría podido matarlo, entregarlo a las llamas… Y ahora... Nega-Mogeko era libre… y _tenía_ a Yonaka-tan _con_ él.

_Suficiente_. Lo mataría. Le sacaría las tripas y las usaría para estrangularlo. Le arrancaría la lengua y se lo metería por el culo. Le aplastaría el cráneo y dejaría su cuerpo desmembrado a los caprichos de Moge-ko… Por su mente totalmente enferma, llena de porno y prosciutto, pasaban a toda velocidad ideas de tortura a su _otro yo… _Así como ideas de tortura a su querida chica de preparatoria.

* * *

Viajaban sin rumbo fijo, deteniéndose un par de días en diferentes villas y pueblos para abastecerse de lo imprescindible para luego partir a otra parte. Esta vida entre nómada y exiliado puede parecer fatigosa para una chica de preparatoria, pero Yonaka lo sobrellevaba sorprendentemente _bien: _Si pudo salir entera del castillo más _aterrador_ que había conocido _jamás_, esto no sería gran cosa para ella. Además, la perspectiva de conocer tantos lugares y sus cosas nuevas la emocionaban. Sobre todo, conocerlas _junto_ a Mogeko Defectuoso

Además de conocer nuevos lugares en el mundo, esta nueva vida de errante permitió que este _inusual _par se conociera mucho mejor.

Ya sin preocuparse de cuidar sus espaldas de ese lugar atestado de presencias amarillas con intensiones _pervertidas _u _homicidas _(o _ambas_) hacia Yonaka, ella y Mogeko Defectuoso tenían mucho tiempo para hablar, casi sin interrupción de ningún tipo, sobre cualquier cosa. Para la chica era increíble que, siendo una criatura que había conocido en un calabozo y de la que se había aliado por pura casualidad… tras unas horas había sentido que lo conocía de toda la vida, que podía _confiar_ en él como no lo había hecho con nadie… ni _siquiera_ con Shinya. A casi cualquier momento del día, podían _conversar, _conociendo al otro en muchas cosas que no habían tenido tiempo de saber. Yonaka le contó todo sobre su vida, sobre su hermano y su pasado, oyendo a su vez como es que Mogeko Defectuoso (Ahora con su _verdadero_ nombre, Nega-Mogeko) había descubierto su verdadera razón de existir y como por este conocimiento lo había hecho caer en desgracia ante Rey mogeko. Le contó su martirio como condenado a muerte, incluyendo _como _le habían arrancado violentamente la oreja y finalmente colocado la bola y la cadena en uno de sus pies, a la espera de la hoguera.

Al final de su relato, Yonaka había quedado en silencio, sintiendo tanta compasión por ese valiente Mogeko, tanta… que no pudo_ evitar _rozar con su mano suavemente el trozo irregular de cartílago, que era lo que quedaba de la oreja izquierda de Mogeko Defectuoso… recibiendo un respingo de parte de él, observándola fijamente… para finamente quedar en un incómodo silencio.

―Es mejor que sigamos, señorita… No me siento completamente tranquilo en este lugar―Y así, tras ese silencio, volvían a encaminarse a algún desconocido destino.

La verdad es que Nega-Mogeko no había dicho esto _únicamente_ para _zafarse _de la _extraña _sensación que tuvo cuando Yonaka había tocado su oreja destrozada, sino también porque _realmente _no se sentía seguro ahí. Él estaba muy seguro que su antiguo Rey no los dejaría irse tan _fácil _como salir a la puerta y decirles hasta nunca y ya… _Sabía _muy bien que, siendo tan egoísta como él solo, Rey mogeko sería capaz de _intentar_ llegar hasta las _últimas _consecuencias para _obtener _lo que quería… Y _sabía _perfectamente que Yonaka era _eso _lo que él _quería. _

Por eso _sabía… _que él no se _rendiría_ hasta _encontrarla._

* * *

La tarde avanzaba con absurda lentitud por lo que se habían sentado a contemplarlo bajo un frondoso manzano que hacía parte una pequeña colina. Tras darse una atracada de manzanas (Apartando las podridas y las que contenían sorpresitas con gusanitos, claro está), Yonaka empezaba a cabecear contra el tronco del árbol, intentando mantenerse consciente. Esperaba que Mogeko Defectuoso no tardase en volver: Había dicho que iría a revisar el paraje sobre otra colina más grande, situada no muy lejos de ahí. Oh, ojalá que viniera con la buena noticia de que había localizado alguna aldea o pueblo cercano, tanto que ya se imaginaba con la cabeza hundida contra un almohadón de plumas y no sobre un montón de hojas, como había estado hacía un par de días… El aire fresco de la tarde le daba en el rostro, pero no era suficientemente frío como para molestarle. Se preguntaba porque Nega-Mogeko tardaría _tanto_… Podría dormirse incluso ahí… si no fuera por el pequeño tirón que sintió de pronto en su manga. La joven sin embargo no se inmutó. Otro tirón, un poco más fuerte.

― ¿Señor Mogeko Defectuoso? ―preguntó en un murmullo, sin abrir los ojos. No tuvo otra respuesta que la de la sensación de que un pequeño cuerpo peludo se acomodaba lentamente sobre su regazo, se sentía _cálido _y_ suave_…―. Hummm, me estaba preocupando. ¿Encontraste algo…?―…Sintió unas patas peludas deslizarse muy lentamente, a lo largo de muslos, provocándole una sensación muy _extraña… _Y _placentera_ a la vez…―; ¿Qué estás _hacien_…? ¡Ahhh…!―Un leve gemido escapó de sus labios al sentir esas mismas patas rozar _más_ hacia arriba, hasta _sus_…― ¿…Qué? ―Y finalmente abrió los ojos.

― _¡…Mogege~!_

Yonaka trató de gritar pero su boca fue cubierta al instante por una pelotita roja de hule sujeta por unas correas que alguien por detrás le apretó con fuerza desde atrás de la cabeza. La chica intentó quitársela de encima y salir corriendo, pero cinco Mogekos se le arrojaron encima, empezando a sujetarla de los brazos y las piernas. Yonaka trató de resistirse, retorciéndose violentamente y gritando con todas sus fuerzas bajo la mordaza que tenía puesta. Observó aterrorizada como el Mogeko que la estado manoseando durante su somnolencia, ahora sonreía malévolamente y empuñando algo _alargado _que restregó contra la cara de Yonaka, quién agitó bruscamente la cabeza. En medio del pánico que sentía, observó como más Mogekos salieron de entre los árboles, con los rostros contorsionados por la avidez.

― ¡Pero si _aquí _está! ¡La chica de preparatoria~!

― ¡Que suerte, moge! ¿Qué creen que deberíamos _hacer_~?

― ¿No es obvio? _Llevársela_ a nuestro líder.

― ¿…Y por qué _no_ nos divertimos _ahora_, moge? ―dijo el Mogeko que seguía intentando _restregar _el dildo contra la cara de Yonaka, quién lo miraba respirando entrecortadamente―_**. **_No _sabes _lo que te espera cuando regreses, nuestro líder hará una gran fiesta para ti… ¡Yonaka-tan se _divertirá_ mucho con nosotros, mogegege~! ¿Y bien? ¿Quién la _probará primero~? _

―…_Nadie. _

Y un grito penetrante rompió las risas y sonidos de los Mogekos: Uno de los Mogekos que sostenía las piernas de Yonaka abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, mientras caía hacía atrás, dejando escapar una horrorosa vomitada de sangre: Una katana salida de quién sabía dónde le había sacado las tripas de adentro al enterrársele desde atrás y moverse de lado, haciéndole un corte diagonal. Los otros Mogekos lo observaron espantados.

―Por un momento los confundí con esos Mogekos defectuosos que se dedican a vender cosas en las aldeas cercanas (1)… Pero que _tonto_ fui―murmuró Nega-Mogeko con un tono cortante y cargado hasta los tuétanos de puro _odio_―. ¡Señorita!

― ¿Moge~?―Y en ese instante, el otro Mogeko que sostenía la otra pierna salió despedido de una patada, gritando de dolor: Yonaka había logrado soltarse aprovechando la sorpresa del ataque y buscando apresuradamente en su mochila sacó algo rápidamente… Finalmente sacó la botellita de Huffsticida y la vació directamente sobre la cara del Mogeko que estaba sobre su regazo. El Mogeko soltó el dildo y se deshizo en gritos agónicos mientras se llevaba sus manos a la cara… solo para momentos después la mitad de su lóbulo frontal quedase totalmente al descubierto tras un implacable y rápido movimiento de la katana de Nega-Mogeko. Finalmente Yonaka pudo ponerse en pie, arrancándose de la boca la odiosa mordaza y finalmente sacando su cuchillo. La joven y el Mogeko Especial se pusieron espalda contra espalda, mientras los Mogekos restantes empezaban a rodearlos, formando un pequeño círculo amarillo.

― Debí imaginarlo―habló el que parecía ser el líder de la horda, el cual llevaba también un cuchillo grande―, no pensé que caerías _más_ _bajo_ de lo posible, Nega: No solo traicionando a tu propio líder… ¡Sino a _toda_ nuestra especie!

― ¿De qué rayos _hablas_? ―preguntó Nega-Mogeko sin dejar de apuntar con su espada a todas direcciones, preparándose para la avalancha que les vendría encima.

― ¡Sabes muy bien a qué me _refiero_! ¡Proteges a esa chica de _nosotros_, moge! Te la quedas para ti solo, ¿no?

― … … …

― ¿Lo _niegas_, eh moge~? Rey mogeko _siempre _tuvo razón: Te apartaste de nuestra unión_, _eres un _defectuoso_―sentenció desdeñosamente blandiendo el cuchillo ― ¡No haces nada con esa chica de preparatoria! ¡Cuando deberías estártela _follando_ como _cualquiera_ de nosotros _haría_! Estás… ¡Estás _negando_ a tu _instinto_, traicionando tu propia _naturaleza_!

Nega-Mogeko no respondió. Cerró los ojos. ―Se-señor Mogeko Defectuoso…―murmuró Yonaka mirándolo de soslayo.

― ¿Dejaremos esta charla _ya_? _Muero_ por follarme a Yonaka-tan~…―replicó el Mogeko dando un paso adelante― ¿Y bien, Nega-Mogeko? ¿_Nos_ las _entregas_ por las buenas o por las malas~?

Silencio.

El Mogeko que blandía el cuchillo era ahora un Mogeko _perfectamente _rebanado, con ambos lados cayendo a direcciones opuestas, mostrando todos sus órganos en un manantial de sangre. Los demás Mogekos gritaron y trataron de retroceder cuando Nega-Mogeko se les arrojó encima con la rabia y sed de sangre de un gladiador romano. Su katana destellaba de un lado a otro seguidas por densos chorros de sangre con cabezas, extremidades y tripas de Mogekos volando en todas direcciones. Aunque lograron hacerle un par de cortes en el cuerpo y el rostro, el guardián del Piso VII se movía con rapidez, destruyendo la masa de Mogekos, que era cada vez más grande para él… Hasta que…

― ¡…Nega!

El Mogeko verde movió la cabeza al oír su nombre… Siendo _dicho_ por Yonaka. Era prácticamente la _primera vez _que ella lo llamaba por su verdadero nombre. No _solo_ usó esas fracciones de segundo para observarla a lo lejos con asombro, sino también para apartarse inmediatamente: Un misil lanzado por la Bazooka de ella salió despedido desde la distancia que estaba ella, directo hacía ellos. La chica y el Mogeko saltaron sobre la pequeña colina mientras la pequeña explosión hacía destrozos sobre los árboles, llevando consigo en la onda expansiva trozos de Mogekos carbonizados muy lejos de ahí. Yonaka y Nega-Mogeko rodaron cuesta abajo hasta estrellarse bruscamente en un montón de troncos secos. Yonaka quedó acuclillada en posición fetal, sintiendo como le dolían todos sus huesos… Al menos salieron vivos de ahí. Y en el caso de ella, _ilesa. _Sintió una pata posarse suavemente en su mejilla.

―Señorita, ¿estás bien? ¿Estás herida? ―logró articular Nega-Mogeko respirando agitadamente. Al oír su queda negativa, continuó: ―, perdóname por haberte dejado sola.

―No, yo me debería disculpar: Me quedé dormida y no pude reaccionar a tiempo―murmuró ella, mirándolo con asombro.―Gracias por salvarme… otra vez. Fue… _increíble_ lo que hiciste.

Nega-Mogeko compuso una mueca, negando con la cabeza―Tú me sorprendiste _más_, señorita: No sabía que ya habías aprendido a manejar la Bazooka.

―Bueno, tengo a un excelente maestro _conmigo_―replicó ella soltando una risita, provocando un leve sonrojo en él, también notándolo ella. Hubo un silencio incómodo… Y que se intensificó cuando Yonaka se dio cuenta que Nega había quedado apoyado contra su hombro, quedando su rostro justo debajo de su barbilla por lo que sus labios casi _rozaban _su oreja… Un escalofrío recorrió su piel al recordar el toque de su pata contra su cara, tan extraña como la de ese Mogeko tocándole sus… No, mejor olvidaba eso. ―Ehm… ¿Podrías _levantarte_?

―Sí, discúlpame señorita―se excusó él levantándose inmediatamente―. Maldición, no puedo creer que lograran descubrirnos, será mejor que nos _desaparezcamos _rápido, cuantos antes mejor…―Observó a la chica de preparatoria, que seguía en el suelo―. Hay una aldea cerca de aquí. Son un de metros. ¿Puedes caminar? ―Ella asintió―, podremos buscar refugio ahí.

―Cla-claro―murmuró Yonaka levantándose a su vez, preguntándose _por qué_ se había sentido tan _extraña_ y nerviosa al tener a Mogeko Defectuoso tan _cerca _de ella… Y _por qué_ se había sentido así también él.

**…**

La aldea que Nega había logrado divisar estaba en _realidad_ a dos kilómetros de ahí, pero el miedo y las ganas de alejarse de ahí lo más lejos que pudiesen sobrepasó el cansancio de su pelea contra la horda de Mogekos. Era un pueblecito pequeño, rodeado de varios lagos y fuentes que, como corroboró Nega-Mogeko con regocijo, estaban _repletas_ hasta el tope de babosas y caracoles: _"Así no se atreverán a acercarse, señorita" _le había dicho a la chica al observar la sorprendente cantidad de animalitos reptantes hasta en las calles y por las que los aldeanos no se preocupan en absoluto. Finalmente encontraron una pequeña posada, la cual estaba junto a un pequeño estanque. Quién les abrió la puerta (Una anciana con curioso traje rosa y unas alas pequeñas saliéndole por detrás) (2)) observó con asombro lo que veía en frente: Una chica con uniforme de colegiala y una especie de gato verde. Recibiendo un puñado de yenes (Que Yonaka tenía en su mochila) pagaron por una habitación por esa noche. La anciana asintió sin salir de su asombro y los condujo hasta su habitación, ubicada en la parte más alta, en la buhardilla del edificio: era pequeña y de escaso mobiliario, en la que solo había una mesita, un armario y unos taburetes de madera, ennegrecidos por el tiempo, así como una estrecha cama de sábanas blancas. La estrecha ventana daba una buena panorámica de la aldea, ya completamente cubierta por la noche. La anciana salió un momento, para luego regresar con una pequeña cesta que dejó sobre la mesita y preguntándoles si deseaban algo de comer. Ambos lo rechazaron amablemente.

―Si necesitan algo, pueden tocar la puerta que está en el primer piso―dijo la anciana haciendo una pequeña reverencia―. No hagan mucho ruido, por favor. Que descansen.

Y cerró la puerta, dejándolos solos.

Yonaka se dirigió inmediatamente a la cama, maravillándose de la blandura del colchón. Las sábanas estaban algo amarillentas pero limpias. Dejando escapar un gemido, se dejó caer sobre ella―Ah, pero que día…―murmuró ella abriendo los ojos y suspirando. Volvió a incorporarse y tomó la pequeña cesta: Eran frasquitos de medicinas y pañitos blancos―, mira Mogeko Defectuoso: Podré curarte esa herida que tienes ahí.

― ¿Eh? Eso no será necesario, señorita―replicó Nega-Mogeko, levemente turbado―. Mejor úsalo tú: Debiste haberte hecho algún daño cuando caímos rodando cuesta abajo.

―Ya te dije que estoy bien, no te hagas el duro― replicó ella a su vez como quién no quiere la cosa. El Mogeko verde soltó un leve bufido―. Anda, ven aquí. ―Nega Mogeko se acercó a la cama donde ella estaba, sentándose de un salto. Yonaka abrió uno de los frasquitos, envolviendo el aire en un fuerte olor a alcohol y especias extrañas. Remojándolo un poco contra uno de los pañitos, lo posó suavemente sobre su mejilla derecha, donde tenía un leve corte, este soltó un respingo―; Lo siento―murmuró retirándolo un poco―, sé que arde, pero esto te hará sentir mejor.

―_Sé _que _son _las heridas, gracias… ¡Ah! ―soltó otro respingo ante el ardor del paño en su mejilla.

―Ya, ya acabé―terció Yonaka colocando el paño sobre la mesita―, es lo menos que puedo hacer… Por salvarme hoy de… eso.

― ¿Y para eso _tienes _que hablarme como un bebé? ―bufó él.

― No puedo evitarlo, eres demasiado _lindo_―replicó Yonaka riendo.

― _¡¿Lindo?!_

Ella solo continuó riéndose. Nega-Mogeko gruñó, aunque _no _estaba enfadado realmente… No al ver la forma como la joven reía, incluso como la escuchaba reír… Tras el terrible susto que le habían provocado esos malditos Mogekos… Merecía ese momento de relajo y risas. Y también… ella se veía _adorable_ al estar así, causándole a él una sensación muy _extraña _por dentro que hasta ahora, jamás había sentido; Era como una especie de… _calidez. _Ante ese pensamiento, las mejillas del Mogeko Especial se encendieron fuertemente.

**...**

Tras una pequeña cena de prosciutto y minestrones, el cuartó quedó en silencio. Sentado en un taburete frente a la ventana que mostraba un hermoso cielo estrellado y con la katana sobre sus rodillas, Nega-Mogeko vigilaba atentamente de que no hubiera _otra "_presencia _amarilla" _rondando por los alrededores desea aldea en su búsqueda. De pronto… un leve gemido dentro de la pequeña habitación lo hizo ponerse en alerta, bajándose de un salto y acercándose a la pequeña y mullida cama blanca baja ubicada al centro de la habitación, donde Yonaka finalmente se había echado a dormir. Al colocarse junto a la cabecera donde podía verla mejor, ella volvió a quedarse en silencio. Tal vez disfrutando de un buen sueño, pues veía como sus pies cubiertos con las medias negras se movían perezosamente sobre las mantas. Al ver que no parecía sentirse enferma, se dispuso a volver a su puesto de guardia cuando… se quedó observando detenidamente el rostro de la chica humana, tranquilo al dormir. Sintiendo un leve sonrojo, (y sin saber por qué lo hacía), Nega apartó suavemente el enorme mechón con que ordinario ella se tapaba la cara, revelando la otra mitad de esta. Así como estaba, tenía un aire tan _Loli_ que no era de extrañarse de por qué medio Castillo no paró de hablar de ella, de por qué Rey mogeko se había empeñado hasta las últimas consecuencias en _poseerla_ antes que nadie: Yonaka era simplemente hermosa. Los ojos rojizos del Mogeko verde se pasearon, sin que pudiera evitarlo, por el pequeño y delicado cuerpo de la muchacha, aun ataviado con su uniforme de colegiala. Recorrió el delicado cuello que conectaba a la cabeza y que bajaba por los hombros hasta llegar a un par de redondos senos que, sin la pesada chaqueta gris que de ordinario los cubría y que ahora yacía en el suelo junto a su lazo rojo y sus zapatos, se veían subir y bajar suavemente al respirar… Todo eso era, para _cualquier _Mogeko… muy, muy _irresistible. _

Fácilmente… podría… _montarse_ sobre la cama, apartar totalmente el mechón de su cabello y posar sus labios sobre los suyos, los cuales estaban entreabiertos al oírla roncar suavemente, y… luego… podría… deslizar sus patas bajo su camisa, bajo su falda… Y… Y… ¡NO! ¿¡Qué diablos estaba _pensando_?! Nega-Mogeko agitó la cabeza bruscamente, enojado. ¿Cómo podía pensar _siquiera_ hacer esas cosas? ¡Jamás en su vida lo había pensado! ¡_Jamás…!_ Entonces… ¿por qué lo hace ahora? ¿Por qué…?

…_Instinto. _

Sin duda alguna, eso _era. Era _el _instinto _Mogeko. Ese maldito _instinto_ innato presente en _todos _(O al menos casi todos) los Mogekos desde que estos nacían. Ese _instinto_ que, así como los hacía adorar el prosciutto como a un dios… los hacía _querer_ posar sus patas, hincar los dientes, enredar sus lenguas y penetrar salvajemente por cualquier agujero a cualquier mujer, sobre todo a las que eran muy jóvenes. Y ese mismo _instinto _era el que los _empujaba _a cumplir hasta saciar completamente esos pensamientos y deseos, tanto peor si la _victima _estuviera de acuerdo o no… Eso era lo que _cualquier _Mogeko tendría. Eso fue lo que Rey mogeko había _dispuesto _para _cualquier _Mogeko. Dejarse llevar por ese _instinto _hasta sus últimas consecuencias…

"_**¡(…) como cualquiera de nosotros haría!"**_

Apretó los dientes con fuerza.

Nega-Mogeko no era _cualquier_ Mogeko. Y _no_, _no_ me refiero a su condición de "Mogeko Especial", sino porque jamás había querido ser como Rey mogeko. Desde el _momento_ que supo lo que _era _y lo mal que estaban las cosas, había decidido _dejar _de ser como él. Así como su propia condición lo hacía ser el **opuesto natural **de Rey mogeko… Ahora lo _era_ por su propia voluntad y decisión. _Jamás _sería como ellos, _jamás _sería una vil máquina de violar chicas de preparatoria como lo _era _él, Moge-ko y todos ellos… Bueno, _exceptuando_ a sus queridos amigos Especiales, desde luego. Jamás… _Jamás _se dejaría llevar por ese maldito _instinto_. Y hasta ese momento, lo había hecho muy bien. Pues apartando su feroz determinación de ser como ellos, no había estado realmente interesado en dejarse _llevar_ por ellos. Hasta ese _momento_ en que… En que contemplaba a Yonaka dormir frente a él.

"_**¡No haces nada con esa chica de preparatoria! ¡Cuando deberías estártela follando como cualquiera de nosotros haría!" **_

Desde que se habían escapado hasta ese tiempo _jamás _se le había acercado con malas intenciones. _Jamás _había intentado aprovecharse de ella cuando estaba dormida y somnolienta, o asustada y aferrada a él en busca de protección… él _jamás_ la había _tocado_. Nega-Mogeko _sabía_ que Yonaka había depositado _toda_ su _confianza_ en él, así como lo había hecho con los restantes Especiales en ayudarla, no en atacarla… _Sabía_ que, durante todo este tiempo, más que su aliada contra el terrible monarca mogeko y todo el Castillo… Yonaka se había vuelto su _amiga_, alguien con quién podía abrirse y confiar… No, _no_ podía hacerle _eso_. _Jamás _se lo _perdonaría_ si lo _hiciera_.

"_**No solo traicionando a tu propio líder… ¡Sino a toda nuestra especie! **_

Sip, eso hacía. Estaba traicionando a su propia especie. Y lo seguiría _haciendo_ mientras le quedara algo de sentido común.

Entonces… ¿Por qué ahora lo embargaban esas _ganas_ de acercarse a ella, posar sus patas a lo largo de su cuerpo y… _poseerla… _lo aguijoneaban dolorosamente como un furioso enjambre de avispas…?

…_Instinto_.

Sin duda, era el _instinto_. Entonces… simplemente podía _negarlo. Pero… _¿Por qué lo hacía? Fácil, por el _respeto_, por el inmenso _agradecimiento_ que sentía por Yonaka, que lo hacía sentirse _incapaz_ de hacerle _eso_, de _usarla _para _satisfacer _ese _egoísta_ instinto interior… De hacerle _daño_. De _lastimarla. _Y también era _por_… El miraba el suelo, azorado y preguntándose desesperado _por qué _demonios se _sentía _así, por qué demonios no _podía_ levantar la cabeza y mirarla como había hecho desde que la había conocido horas antes en ese calabozo y todo este tiempo que habían recorrido juntos… _por qué _demonios sentía sus mejillas arder como estuvieran expuestas a hierros al rojo vivo.

Había visto chicas _antes_. Todas desfilaron hasta una muerte espantosa; violadas brutalmente, despellejadas, torturadas por Moge-ko o simplemente quemadas vivas por negarse a cumplir los retorcidos deseos de los habitantes del castillo… Entonces… ¿Qué _hacía_ a esta chica de preparatoria _diferente_ a ellas? Por una simple y vaga, y a la vez concreta _razón_: Porque él se había ofrecido a ayudarla. Había sido un simple "_Hoy por mí, mañana por ti", o "rasca mi espalda y yo te rasco la tuya", _al _menos _desde un principio. _Había_ pensado que al _menos_ eso podría _hacer_ por ella tras liberarlo de sus cadenas… Pero tenía que admitirlo… Yonaka hizo _más_ que simplemente tener encima esa llave de oro en una feliz casualidad: Le había dado _esperanza_, le había dado una _razón_ para luchar, para sobrevivir, cuando estaba esperando con resignación mal llevada, las llamas de la hoguera de Rey mogeko.

Debía ser eso que lo hacía evitar dejarse llevar por _ese _instinto, ¿no? Gratitud. Respeto. _Amistad. _Pero… ¿por qué _sentía_ que eso NO era? ¿Qué era otra cosa?

Oh, por el _Gran Prosciutto_, ¿qué _era_ lo que realmente _sentía_ por Yonaka?

_¿Deseo? _¿El _deseo _caracterizado de su _maldita_ especie y su maldito _instinto_? Maldita especie Mogeko que solo piensa con el tercer cerebro de Platón (3) ¿Acaso era _todo _lo que sentía? ¿Un mero _deseo_?

¿O… había _otra cosa_? ¿Gratitud? No, no… No era _eso_. ¿Respeto? Tampoco. ¿Qué _era, _entonces?

―Señorita…―murmuró Nega-Mogeko dejando escapar un suspiro, retirándose de nuevo al taburete a la ventana y clavando su mirada al cielo, reuniendo todo el _autocontrol_ que pudiese para evitar _volver _a _acercarse _a Yonaka… _acercarse_ a hacer algo que muy seguramente terminaría muy _mal_.

**…**

Pero como la propia Yonaka diría años después sobre esa solitaria la colina al atardecer, _todo_ recuerdo de lo sucedido durante su estancia en el castillo Mogeko "_se siente fresco en mi mente". _Ella _sabía_, aunque no _quisiera_ admitirlo, que esa experiencia vivida en ese lugar la perseguiría hasta el final de su vida. Como recorría todos esos pasillos con terror a lo que podría encontrarse en frente, todas las veces que los Mogekos le pusieron las patas encima _queriendo_ violarla, la terrible insistencia de Moge-ko y mogeko de poseerla como si fuera un _trofeo_, los cuerpos destripados, despellejados y destrozados de los Mogekos a lo largo de los pisos… Todo eso eran cosas que la hacían despertarse bruscamente en más de una ocasión, con la respiración agitada y un grito ahogado de terror… Y eso fue lo que la hizo despertarse en ese momento, un par de horas después. Se sentó sobre la cama, abrazándose las rodillas y respirando entrecortadamente, mirando aterrada a su alrededor… Comprobando que seguía en la habitación de la posada… Y no en esa gran sala, con todos esos Mogekos sobre ella, desgarrándole las ropas, chupando, mordiendo y lamiendo frenéticamente su cuerpo, abriéndole las piernas con violencia y metiéndole sus lenguas y miembros en todos los agujeros de su cuerpo mientras se deshacía retorciéndose en gritos de agonía… Dios, lo había sentido tan _real… _Mucho más real que de costumbre. ¿Por qué? ¿Sería lo que le había dicho ese Mogeko?

"_**No sabes lo que te espera cuando regreses, nuestro líder hará una gran fiesta para ti… ¡Yonaka-tan se divertirá mucho con nosotros, mogegege~!" **_

_¡NO! ¡NO…! _

En medio de su terror, sintió una pequeña mano apretar la suya con fuerza, eso la hizo solar un respingo, _creyendo _por un momento que _era _la mano de Rey mogeko, quién en su sueño estaba sobre ella, sonriendo con malévolo placer mientras abría la boca y una horrorosamente larga lengua salía retorciéndose de entre sus hileras de dientes… Pero al levantar la vista observó el rostro lleno de cicatrices de Mogeko Defectuoso, quién se había vuelto a bajar de un salto del taburete de la ventana, al oírla gritar aterrorizada… Sintió un enorme alivio.

―Otra pesadilla―murmuró ella dejando escapar una risita, que sonó algo rota―, esta vez fue más _vívida_ que las anteriores.

― ¿Quieres contármela? ―le preguntó Nega-Mogeko suavemente, sintiendo alivio a su vez al ver que ella no estaba herida. Aunque la chica meneó la cabeza, dijo:

―Lo mismo de siempre: Mogekos sobre mí haciéndome un montón de cosas. Estaba mogeko ahí, _riéndose, _Y… y…―El Mogeko verde gruñó al oír _ese_ nombre―, sin duda fue por lo que ese Mogeko dijo en la tarde, de que él haría una gran fiesta para mí… Señor Mogeko Defectuoso, ¿por qué mogeko y los demás están _desesperados _por tenerme? ¿Por qué no _pueden_ dejarme en paz?

Nega-Mogeko dejó escapar un suspiro mientras se subía en la cama, quedando sentado al lado de ella―Porque ellos _no_ están acostumbrados a que no obtengan al instante _eso_ que desean, y tú, señorita, eres lo que desean _ahora… _El _instinto _los hace empujar a ello, evitándoles razonar y pensar en las _consecuencias _de sus _actos… Esa _es su verdadera _naturaleza_, señorita: No pueden negarse a ella y si lo hacen los consideran _defectuosos… _Es _así _como Rey mogeko lo _deseó…_―La muchacha se estremeció al oír todo _eso_… Pero luego sintió la mano de él apretarle la suya con más fuerza―: Pero te prometo que eso _jamás _pasará. No permitiré que _nadie_, ni mogeko, ni siquiera yo mismo vaya a _lastimarte_.

―Eso… Eso fue muy tierno de tu parte, Mogeko Defectuoso―dijo ella sonriendo, feliz por sus palabras―. Oye, espera… ¿Qué quieres _decir_ con "_Ni siquiera yo mismo_"?

En cuestión de instantes las mejillas de Nega-Mogeko ardieron al rojo vivo, dándose cuenta de la increíble estupidez que acababa de hacer… O más bien de _decir. _Turbado, desvió la vista, con el cuerpo completamente _rígido_. Yonaka se quedó mirándolo, sintiendo a su vez un fuerte sonrojo.

―Mogeko Defectuoso…

― ¿No me dejarás en paz hasta que lo diga, cierto? ―replicó él finalmente, clavando la vista en ella con tanta rabia que ella no pudo evitar asustarse―. Lo siento, no quise asustarte, señorita―murmuró relajando su expresión y suspirando―, es solo que… A pesar de que mi propio nombre (Nega-Mogeko) me hace ser _diferente_ a los demás Mogekos, _especialmente _a mogeko, yo… _Sigo _siendo un Mogeko. Y por ende…―Añadió volteando otra vez el rostro para no tener que mirarla―, _tengo_ ese… ese… _instinto_.

―Eso… con _eso_ quieres decir _que_…

―_Sí_, señorita―terminó él mirándola de soslayo―, es _exactamente_ lo que _piensas_. ―Se formó un tenso silencio entre los dos que él rompió―. Y no… no _quiero. _No quiero _hacerlo_.―murmuró con un tono de odio, mirando a la ventana―; no _quiero_ hacerlo porque no _quiero_ hacerte eso. Eres… eres muy valiosa para mí, señorita: Hiciste mucho por mí, que aprovecharme de esa… naturaleza Mogeko sería como _traicionarte_. Siempre tuve presente eso: De que yo, al ser el opuesto de mogeko jamás sería como él, es decir dejándome _llevar_ siempre por ese _instinto_ propio de su naturaleza. Y hasta ese momento lo hice _bien._ Pero… _ahora… _―Volvió a mirarla, dándole una expresión _extraña_ (¿Ira? ¿Angustia? _¿…Anhelo?)_ en sus ojos ―, _yo_…

La joven miró hacia abajo, notando en ese momento que tenía los dedos crispados sobre su falda roja, encerrados en puños. No imaginó que _esto_ llegaría a este momento: Acababa de _escapar _de un castillo lleno de criaturas extrañas que estaban _deseosas _de ella, había logrado escapar de un rey que también estaba _deseoso _por ella; Lo había logrado con ayuda de una de esas criaturas extrañas, la cual nunca pareció _mirarla_ también con esos mismos _deseos_… Y ahora esa misma criatura le confesaba esos _mismos_ deseos. No _sabía _que pensar, su cabeza daba vueltas… Un sonrojo más fuerte tiñó sus mejillas. ¿Por qué? Si se supone que _siempre_ se había sentido muy cómoda con Nega-Mogeko, siempre había podido _confiar _en él, segura que él no_ era_ como los demás Mogekos… Pero _ahora _sus palabras llegaban hasta ella como un taladro… Liberando unas sensaciones y sentimientos que ella había _evitado _pensar… Mogeko Defectuoso era su amigo, ¿no? Si _era _su amigo… No sabía que _pensar_ del intenso sonrojo que sentía en sus mejillas cuando lo abrazaba, sintiéndolo a su vez acurrucarse en su pecho mientras ella rascaba distraídamente sus orejas asimétricas, sintiéndolo _estremecerse_ contra sí… No sabía que pensar cuando _extraños _sentimientos MUY_ subidos _de tono la asaltaban sin querer cuando _rozaba_ algunas de las múltiples cicatrices de Mogeko Defectuoso cuando este se arrimaba junto a ella por las noches… Era _todo_ un doloroso retorcijón de sentimientos, _todos_ explotando dentro de ella a la vez: No podía negar que ya de por si _todo _era muy extraño, con ella teniendo sentimientos extraños por una _especie_ de un gato verde, resultando todo en una MUY bizarra relación… Era todo _tan _extraño y tan _difícil_ de definir, como lo eran los mismos Mogekos y el extraño mundo que habitaban… Que solo provocaban en Yonaka un laberinto sin salida de confusiones y anhelos que _parecía_ que no tenía fin…

―Te ruego que me _perdones_, señorita―Oyó decir. La chica levantó bruscamente la cabeza: Nega-Mogeko estaba otra vez mirándola directamente. Su expresión crispada y su cuerpo rígido como una tabla contrastaban bastante con un fuerte sonrojo presente en sus mejillas… Que la verdad, a pesar de la muy _tensa _situación, lo hacía verse… muy _lindo. _Le provocaban unas fuertes ganas de abrazarlo con fuerza, de acariciar sus orejas asimétricas, de sentirlo patalear contra si por intentar liberarse, de…

―Por favor no te disculpes―susurró ella―, no lo _hagas_. ―Y muy suavemente, tomó a Nega-Mogeko en sus brazos para depositarlo sobre su regazo. ―Quiero agradecerte por haber sido sincero conmigo… Eso lo aprecio mucho de ti.

―Entonces… ¿Qué pasará ahora? ―inquirió el Mogeko verde.

―No lo _sé_. Son… _tantas_ cosas que llegan a mi mente, como la de ese… maldito recuerdo de esos Mogekos tratando de… _violarme, _y de esos Mogekos en el manzano hace unas horas…

Se estremeció levemente, para luego sentir el cuerpo peludo y cálido de él apretarse contra ella. Yonaka reaccionó inmediatamente rodeándolo con sus brazos y cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Pero esta vez, Nega-Mogeko _no_ intentó soltarse… sino que se acurrucó aún más contra su pecho. Se quedaron así, buscando consuelo y protección en el otro, _disfrutando_ de la calidez que otorgaba el cuerpo del otro, por unos momentos más. Nega-Mogeko se estremeció al sentir como las uñas de Yonaka rozaban ligeramente por detrás de sus orejas. Nunca hubiera pensado que esa zona le sería tan… _sensible _y mucho _más_ ante su _toque. _Se maldijo internamente, pero al mismo tiempo _disfrutándolo_ y _deseando _que eso no terminara… No ahora. Respondió a ello apretándose más, apoyando su frente sobre su pecho, casi haciéndose una bolita peluda verde.

―Hummm… ¿Puedo preguntarte algo, Nega?

―Lo que quieras.

―Es que es algo… Ehm… _embarazoso_.

―Ya te dije que puedes hacerlo, señorita.

―Está bien. No te vayas a enojar conmigo ―Yonaka soltó una risita nerviosa y se separó un poco del abrazo (pero sin romperlo), mirándolo fijamente―. Me dijiste hace unos momentos que tú _jamás _te habías dejado _llevar _por ese… _instinto _Mogeko. ¿Eso quiere decir que… _nunca_ has besado a _nadie_?

― ¿De… de donde vino _eso_, señorita? ―inquirió Mogeko Defectuoso, visiblemente crispado.

―Pues… Aunque me dijiste que… _tienes _ese _instinto _dentro, tú _no _eres como los demás Mogekos. Cierto, te gusta el prosciutto y todas esas cosas, así que… ¡Lo siento, te dije que era algo _embarazoso_!―agregó ella componiendo una mueca.

―No, está bien. Nunca lo hice. Ni besar ni nada de esas cosas con nadie. No me _interesaba_ hacerlo en absoluto en el pasado… ―Aunque era difícil saberlo debido a la _permanente _expresión de los Mogekos, ella podía _sentir_ su nerviosismo.

― ¿Y… que hay de _ahora_? ―Nega-Mogeko la miró incrédulo. Yonaka continuó, a pesar del creciente sonrojo en sus mejillas―, pues… Puedes pensar que estoy _loca_, pero… Siempre me parecieron lindos los Mogekos, obviamente dejando MUY de lado su… horrible _naturaleza_. Incluso tomándola en cuenta, te quedas con la… _curiosidad_ sobre _eso, _a pesar de todo el miedo y el asco que sentí ante _todo _lo que querían _hacerme_… Y si esto fuera un videojuego y tuviera la opción de elegir varias decisiones, preferiría mil veces que sea _contigo, _y no con mogeko o Moge-ko―agregó con una risita.

Nega-Mogeko volvió a apoyar la cabeza contra su pecho, quedando en silencio por un momento. Luego volvió a mirarla―Señorita… Si _eso _es lo que _deseas… _No me molestaría _hacerlo_.

Yonaka asintió lentamente mientras levantaba lentamente a Nega-Mogeko hasta que sus rostros estuvieron a la misma altura. Observó como la expresión del Mogeko verde estaba crispada por los nervios al tiempo que lo acercaba _más _contra sí… Nega-Mogeko se sorprendió al sentir un beso no en su boca, sino en su frente, por un momento. La sensación de calidez que tenía en su interior se intensificó ante ese simple pero tierno gesto. Luego, sintió los labios de ella deslizarse lentamente hacia abajo por el puente de la nariz hasta finalmente rozarse suavemente contra los suyos. Era literalmente el _primer _beso de él, y fue algo tan extraño y _desconocido _para él pero también tan agradable que sintió los párpados cerrarse, dejándose llevar_… _Lo mismo que ella. Fue un beso dulce, tierno e inocente, donde sus bocas estaban simplemente pegadas la una a la otra… Finalmente, Yonaka rompió el beso echando la cabeza hacía atrás, observando el rojo intenso en las mejillas del Mogeko Especial, _sintiéndolo_ ella misma a su vez…―Bueno… ¿Qué te pareció?

―Estuvo… _bien_. Me gustó―murmuró Nega-Mogeko desviando la mirada, sin abandonar su sonrojo―, ¿satisfizo tu curiosidad, señorita?

―Sí, lo _hizo. _Gracias―murmuró a su vez Yonaka, para luego soltar una risita.

Al oírla, Nega-Mogeko la miró: Si ella estaba riéndose, era porque no _terminó _todo tan _mal _como él había pensado. Además… Debía admitirlo: Le gustaba mucho verla reír. Se quedaron mirando fijamente, como si no supieran que decir en ese momento… Sabiendo que, en el _fondo, _las palabras _sobraban _completamente en ese reducido espacio de la cama donde estaban ellos dos… De pronto, los ojos de Yonaka se abrieron en par en par al _sentir _la boca de Nega-Mogeko rozarse y presionar contra la suya en otro beso que la pilló desprevenida_, _pero no hizo absolutamente nada en intentar _detenerlo_… Al contrario, sintió como sus propios labios se movían delicadamente a su vez contra los suyos, respondiendo el beso al tiempo que sus ojos se cerraban, sintiendo sus mejillas _arder_. Deseaba que ese beso no terminara nunca_… _Estrechó más fuerte el cuerpo de Mogeko Defectuoso más contra su pecho mientras profundizaba el beso, mordisqueando juguetonamente el labio inferior de él mientras rozaba con las yemas de sus dedos desde por detrás de sus orejas hasta deslizarse hasta su cuello, sintiéndolo estremecerse más fuerte. Nega-Mogeko no _sabía _por qué hizo eso, pero ya hacía varios instantes que mandó a la mierda cualquier intento de pregunta: Los labios de la joven humana era tan _cálidos _y _tibios…_ Que le provocaban seguir y _seguir_ en busca de _más_… _Más _de ellos, _más _de _ella_… Mucho _más_ de ella.

Pero…

―_No_, no señorita―murmuró Nega-Mogeko logrando el titánico esfuerzo de romper el beso, apoyando una pata sobre su mejilla, apartándola levemente de él. ―Si… Si _seguimos _yo podría… _Podría… _

―Entonces hazlo―murmuró ella apoyando una mano a su vez sobre su pata, acariciándola―, no tiene caso, Nega.

―Pero… ¡No _puedo_! ¡No quiero _lastimarte_, Yonaka! ―exclamó él con un tono lleno de angustia y rabia, todo mezclado―, ¡tú _no_ entiendes lo que es tener el _instinto _de los Mogekos! Si me dejo _llevar _por ese _instinto _todo podría… terminar _mal _para ti…

―Eso no ocurrirá―terció ella volviendo a acercarse a sus labios, intentando volver a besarlo; él volteó el rostro, siendo agarrado por las manos de ella a ambos lados de su rostro al tiempo que él la sujetó fuertemente de la muñeca―…Nega, tú mismo lo dijiste: Eres el opuesto de mogeko, tú no eres como él ni como los demás. Yo confío en ti, tú deberías hacer lo mismo _dejándote_ llevar… Pero con tu _propio_ instinto.

―Señorita…―murmuró Nega-Mogeko, estremeciéndose levemente. Sintió la frente de la muchacha pegarse a la suya por un momento, para luego lentamente volver a bajar por su frente y su nariz y de vuelta a sus labios, uniéndolos finalmente en un profundo beso. Y esta vez, Nega-Mogeko no se resistió ni intentó evitarlo. Lentamente, sentía como iban cayendo hacía atrás a la esponjosa sábana. Yonaka estiró las piernas para acomodarse mejor, estrechándolo más fuerte contra sí.

Siguieron besándose durante quién sabe cuántos minutos más, los besos empezaron a subir poco a poco de intensidad… Se estrecharon aún más fuerte, al nivel de lo que haría un niño al abrazar su osito de peluche favorito (a ese nivel de aproximación), Nega-Mogeko podía sentir las pequeñas manos de la chica de preparatoria al acariciar la piel peluda de su espalda y sus hombros, haciendo él lo mismo por sobre el cuello y los hombros de ella, hasta donde sus patas podían alcanzar mientras la besaba aún más profundamente, dejándose _llevar_, no por ese instinto, sino por el _suyo_ propio, tal y como ella le había dicho… Esto era un combate, y los combates son de dos: El Mogeko Especial, como todo buen guerrero, había _entendido_ eso finalmente y se había decidido a _lanzarse_ a él, guiado por su propio instinto, guiado por las ganas de producir todo el placer posible e imposible de _dar_. Unos momentos después, Yonaka se separó bruscamente, sintiendo que le faltaba el aire… Unos segundos después, sintió el rostro de Nega-Mogeko rozándose por su mandíbula, depositando tiernos besos a lo largo de este, mientras sus patas rozaban suavemente a lo largo del cuello de la muchacha, quien temblaba levemente al sentir las patas de Nega-Mogeko al amasar ahí muy suavemente, como si vacilara en hacerlo. Sus besos recorrían todo el trayecto de su rostro, como si no quisiera dejar ni una zona desatendida, hasta que llegó hasta su oreja, la cual mordió juguetonamente, haciéndole soltar un respingo.

―Di-dijiste que tú nunca habías _hecho_ estas cosas―murmuró la chica, sintiendo las piernas temblar ante el delicado toque de Nega-Mogeko en el lóbulo de su oreja. El Mogeko se detuvo y le echó una mirada entre inquisitiva y divertida.

―Y no te mentí, señorita. Realmente _nunca_ he hecho _esto_. Yo solo hago lo que me parece _bien_. Y espero que a ti también te lo parezca…―Sonrojada, la chica de preparatoria asintió y se dejó hacer, mientras Nega-Mogeko abandonaba su oreja y volvía a bajar por su rostro, deteniéndose un momento para volver a besarla, lentamente.

Pronto, un escalofrío la estremeció al sentir sus labios recorrer su cuello desde la base hasta finalmente detenerse en su clavícula, aplastando la boca ahí con fuerza, haciéndole ahogar un grito. Luego, un sonrojo más fuerte invadió a Yonaka al sentir un nuevo toque, mucho más abajo: Nega-Mogeko se había detenido a observar los pechos de la chica humana subir y bajar más rápido, seguramente por su agitación. Le lanzó una mirada desde ahí, como si quiera disculparse por lo que iba a hacer… Para finalmente posarlas sobre ella, haciéndole soltar un leve gemido.

Sus patas en el pecho son suaves, vacilantes, como si temiera hacerlo por temor a propasarse demasiado o hacerle daño… Yonaka sonrió y abandonando una de las manos de la espalda de Nega-Mogeko, la posó sobre su pecho, mientras maniobraba torpemente para desabotonarse la blanca camisa para él. Los ojos rojizos del guardián del Piso VII se ampliaron al observar un par de redondos senos, escondidos bajo un sencillo pero bonito sostén rosa. Vacilante, Nega-Mogeko apoyó las patas sobre ellas, maravillado al sentir lo blandas y suaves que eran, mientras las apretaba levemente y frotando círculos con sus patas, esperando no causarle ninguna molestia… Aunque en realidad, Yonaka soltaba leves gemiditos de satisfacción al sentirlo través de su sujetador, tanto, que ya sentía sus pezones endurecerse bajo su tacto indirecto. Luego de un buen rato, Nega-Mogeko le miró como si no supiera que hacer. La chica soltó una risita nerviosa e incorporándose un poco sobre la cama, se desabrochó el sostén. Nega-Mogeko observó fascinado el par de senos en todo su esplendor, pequeños pero redondos, rodeados de unos rosados pezones; aunque… Esto era muy diferente a los pechos que había llegado a ver en esas revistas de su antiguo Rey; En los parámetros de estas, esto era claramente inferior a esos pechos gigantes de esas niñas de doce años que se agitaban al ser penetradas por todos los agujeros posibles por un monstruo de múltiples tentáculos… Pero para él, eran lo más _bonito_ que _jamás_ había visto, especialmente al observar el rostro totalmente sonrojado de la muchacha, como si nunca hubiera hecho tal cosa. Yonaka se veía muy tierna así, más tierna de lo que había creído posible… Nega-Mogeko le sonrió para tranquilizarla y acto seguido apoyó sus patas directamente sobre ellas, causándole un delicioso cosquilleo recorriéndole la piel hasta su vientre, gimiendo al sentir el movimiento y la textura de las patas de Mogeko Defectuoso sobre sus pechos, sintiendo sus dedos rozar delicadamente sus pezones, ya completamente endurecidos ante su toque, para luego dejar escapar un respingo más fuerte al sentir la boca de él posarse sobre su pezón izquierdo, succionando de él con fuerza, como un cachorro buscando leche. Yonaka gimió más fuerte, susurrando temblorosa que no se detuviera, volviendo a quedar de espaldas sobre la cama, cerrando los ojos y relajando el cuerpo hasta donde fuera posible, volviendo a estrecharlo fuertemente entre sus brazos y acariciar por detrás de sus orejas y espalda, disfrutando de la deliciosa gentileza del Mogeko Especial sobre sus pechos al recorrerlos, amasarlos y acariciarlos, besarlos y succionarlos, excitándose y deseando que hubiera más.

Pronto, algo bastante _húmedo_ se hace sentir sobre la punta de sus pezones, obligándola a abrir los ojos: Una lengua _larguísima_, inverosílmente larga para el tamaño de Nega-Mogeko, luciendo casi como el tentáculo de un pulpo, se retorcía sobre uno de sus senos, recorriéndole en un húmedo movimiento de lado, mientras el otro pecho era apretado sensualmente con una de sus patas. Yonaka se sonrojó _intensamente_ al verla: era exactamente idéntica a la que había visto en su pesadilla y también en la realidad… Pero, no se sentía para nada _asustada_. Al contrario, esa imagen la excitó aún _más_, gimiendo de placer al sentirla recorrer su cuello en una larga lamida que la hizo estremecerse, hasta volver a su rostro y llegar a su oreja, lamiéndola repetidamente como si fuera la lengua bífida de una serpiente mientras Nega-Mogeko gruñía en tono bajo, muy _seductoramente_ para sus oídos, haciendo que la chica de preparatoria se retorciera sobre la cama, deseosa de sentir esa lengua en _su_… Temblando, dejó de acariciar la espalda de Nega-Mogeko y deslizó lentamente hacia abajo cada una de sus largas medias negras, hasta quedar sus piernas expuestas al frió de la noche y a la textura de las sábanas. Nega-Mogeko dejó de juguetear con la oreja de la chica y observó como su falda roja escolar era deslizada por sobre sus piernas, revelando un par de largas piernas, uniéndose sobre unas braguitas color rosa, igual al de su sostén. Clava la vista en ella, observando sus mejillas enrojecidas tanto por la vergüenza como por la excitación. En sus ojos oscuros se podía leer perfectamente sobre su deseo… Y él lo _comprendió_ de inmediato.

Yonaka cerró los ojos al sentir Nega-Mogeko volvía a hacer el recorrido con su lengua, desde su oreja hasta su mejilla, donde le obsequió una larga lamida que le hizo soltar otro respingo, volviendo a bajar por su cuello (Al que disfrutó sin piedad al ver lo _sensible_ que era ante su toque) ; mientras su lengua recorría sus pechos, sus patas se deslizaban por su estómago y sus caderas, causándole deliciosas cosquillas en su vientre, haciéndola estremecerse, tanto de placer como de nerviosismo ante lo que estaba por ocurrir… Su labio inferior temblaba al sentir sus patas tocando y acariciando gentilmente el interior de sus muslos, para luego abrir los ojos al sentir como, lentamente, su ropa interior iba bajando por sus piernas, hasta quedar completa expuesta e _indefensa_ ante él. El Mogeko Especial siente sus mejillas encenderse al observar lo que estaba frente a él. Tantas veces que lo había visto en esas revistas que ya había pensado que nunca iba a interesarse si llegaba a ver una real… Y ahora la tenía justo al frente de su nariz, absorbiendo el dulce y erótico olor que desprendía este, observando lo rosada y delicada que era, ya bastante _húmeda_… Y muy _apetitosa_. Yonaka se volvió a estremecer al sentir una vez más esa larga lengua recorrer sus muslos, lentamente hacia arriba, hasta quedar justo a la entrada de su intimidad. Un fuerte corrientazo eléctrico le recorrió la espina dorsal al sentir la punta de su lengua posarse justo en su clítoris, recorriéndola en un delicado vaivén.

― ¡Se-señor Mogeko Defectuoso…!―jadeó la chica.

En respuesta, Nega-Mogeko movió con más vehemencia su lengua sobre esa pequeña _bolita_ rosada que parecía causarle semejante reacción a Yonaka, sintiendo esa zona _mojarse_ aún más de lo que era posible… La joven se llevó las manos a la boca, tratando de acallar los gritos que pujaban por salir del fondo de su garganta. Abrió aún más las piernas, agitando las caderas sobre el colchón… Era una sensación muy intensa, que casi le hacía la cabeza dar vueltas, algo que _jamás_ imaginó que pasaría con un Mogeko… Y que ahora parecía que se volvería _adicta_ ante ella. Luego, un chillido escapó de la mordaza improvisada que eran sus manos al sentir como, lentamente, la traviesa lengua Nega-Mogeko estaba moviéndose más _abajo_, adentrándose en _ella_. Se sentía tan _cálida, húmeda _y_ flexible_, retorciéndose dentro de ella, frotándose contra las paredes internas de su intimidad, causándole una oleada de placer que hasta entonces nunca había sentido y que esta aumentaba al _adentrarse_ todavía _más_. Yonaka estaba temblando completamente, gimiendo y susurrando su nombre una y otra vez, mientras sus dedos se crispaban y entumecían sobre las sábanas, las cuales desde hacía un buen rato estaba apretando con fuerza. Aún más _profundo_… Sus piernas tiemblan tanto como el resto de su cuerpo, los dedos de sus pies se retorcían, siente como la humedad de su interior resbalaba como aceite por entre medio de sus piernas, a durísimas penas podía sentir la textura de sus patas al aferrarse a sus muslos para tener mejor acceso… Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, jadeando enloquecida, sintiendo que se iba a volver _loca_ con todo ese placer, con Mogeko Defectuoso _devorándola_ sin piedad… Mucho más_ profundo… _y ahora ella nota que es lo más profundo a lo que su lengua era capaz de _ir_. Yonaka ya ni sabía dónde rayos estaba parada ni que estaba pasando… El puro placer de esa lengua la estaba casi consumiendo viva; era, simplemente… _demasiado_.

― ¡Ah… Se-señor Mogeko Defectuoso! ¡Mo-mogeko Defectuoso, voy a… voy a…! ― Pero no era capaz de decir algo más. El placer que sentía casi le impedía hablar. El interior de su cuerpo se estremeció y en una descarga de placer que la sacudió y la hizo arquear su espalda bruscamente, sintió como los jugos de su interior salían a raudales de su interior, llegando al fin a un fuerte y estrepitoso orgasmo. Se quedó en vilo durante una fracción de segundo, hasta finalmente caer sobre la cama, respirando agitadamente, con los ojos cerrados… Volvió a abrirlos al sentir primero pata posarse en su enrojecida mejilla, humedecida por las lágrimas que había dejado escapar en medio de su excitación y que no se había dado cuenta, para luego sentir un cuerpo peludo y pequeño arrimarse a su pecho.

― ¿Estás bien?

―_Sí…_ ―logró ella articular―, fue… fue muy _intenso_. ― murmuró sonrojándose.

El rubor en el rostro de Nega-Mogeko reflejaba tanto excitación como vergüenza ahora. ― Lo siento, Yonaka.

― ¿Por qué te _disculpas_? No he dicho que me haya molestado…―replicó ella sonriendo, acariciando suavemente el rostro de Mogeko Defectuoso, deslizando su pulgar por la cicatriz de su mejilla derecha―, ahora es mi turno.

Nega-Mogeko asintió lentamente. Se dejó voltear por la chica, ahora quedando debajo de ella. Sintió en su cara las trenzas algo desarregladas de Yonaka al besarle tiernamente, a su vez posando una pata en su rostro y la otra sobre su hombro. La chica se separó unos milímetros de sus labios para luego besar delicadamente la vieja cicatriz de su mejilla. Pronto, fue lentamente descendiendo por su mandíbula y bajando por su pequeño su cuello, provocándole vatios respingos al lamer y morder sensualmente varios puntos que parecían ser muy _sensibles. _Finalmente llegó a su pecho, donde reposaba la cicatriz más grande que él tenía, esa X grande que cruzaba directamente desde sus hombros y su corazón hasta llegar a ambos lados de su estómago… Imaginándose _como _debieron los Mogekos haberle hecho _semejante_ herida , Yonaka primero la _delineó_ suavemente con un dedo, sintiendo la piel estriada y cicatrizada de la vieja herida con cuidado de no molestarle, para luego apoyar sus labios y besarlo delicadamente. Nega-Mogeko la observaba profundamente conmovido: _Nunca _nadie se había _preocupado _por sus heridas antes_. _Cuando se había hecho esa enorme herida, simplemente se había refugiado en el Hospital Mogeko, esperando a que se cerrara sola… _Nadie _le había tocado sus cicatrices antes; y ahora que lo hacía Yonaka… Besándolo y acariciándolo con una ternura y cuidado que, de haber _sido_ como Hasu, seguramente se habría puesto a llorar, jeje… Pero pronto ese _cálido_ sentimiento de afecto que lo invadió como un sablazo en las tripas se trasformó en literales brasas _ardiendo_ al sentir la dulce boca de la joven estudiante al bajar por su bajo vientre. Yonaka observó anonadada y mordiéndose el labio inferior el miembro de tamaño medio que tenía. Era cosa extraña que, a simple vista, no _pareciera _que los Mogekos _tuvieran_ una ("Debe ser que sólo les aparece cuando están muy, muy excitados" pensó ella) levantó la vista y lo miró a los ojos, correspondiéndole él con la mirada ensombrecida con placer, urgiéndole a continuar.

Yonaka le sonrió, descendiendo una vez más y empezando un lento y vacilante recorrido por su miembro erecto con la punta de sus labios. Empezó un poco torpe, pues _nunca _había hecho algo parecido (Ciertamente con un Mogeko nunca) pero poco a poco fue adquiriendo mayor seguridad al _percibir_ que a Mogeko Defectuoso le estaba agradando _mucho _lo que estaba _haciendo. _Continuó hasta la punta y con cuidado se lo introdujo en su boca. En ese momento Nega-Mogeko lanzó un fuerte suspiro que al principio la asustó un poco; pero al entenderlo mejor, la motivó a empezar a moverse en un suave vaivén al sacarlo y meterlo en su boca varias veces. Lo oía jadear "_Señorita" _y _"Yonaka"_ en igualdad de veces mientras gruñía. Lo recorrió, besó, lamió y succionó con todas las _ganas _y el _amor_ que sentía hasta que, luego de un momento, él literalmente _estalló _en un inconmensurable orgasmo. Yonaka se separó finalmente, limpiándose los restos de _jugo Mogeko _dela comisura de sus labios, sintiéndose inmensamente satisfecha de provocar en él una emoción e intensidad comparables con la que momentos antes él le había provocado. Jadeante, se acercó de nuevo a Mogeko Defectuoso y se besaron apasionadamente, pegando sus cuerpos hasta donde fue posible, frotándose delicadamente uno contra otro, buscando generar más placer, buscando complacer al otro infinitamente… buscando _saciar_ ese instinto. _Ese instinto _que casi todos _tenemos_, así _seamos_ Mogekos o humanos.

En un momento, Yonaka se sentó sobre la cama, apoyando su espalda contra la cabecera de madera con las rodillas flexionadas y las piernas abiertas, tomó a Nega-Mogeko y lo colocó sobre su vientre, temblando al sentirlo por inercia descender y _entrar _en su mojada intimidad. El Mogeko verde la miró fijamente, mientras respiraba con mucha dificultad, dándose cuenta de que lo que _esto _significaba, recibiendo un quebrado gemido de parte de ella. Se empezó a mover despacio, en un cuidadoso vaivén de arriba abajo, mientras posaba sus patas sobre sus pechos, apretándolos y amasándolos al embestirla, al tiempo que ella besaba y acariciaba por detrás de sus orejas, haciendo que todo su pequeño cuerpo se contrajera y soltara gruñidos y jadeos de placer. Los quejidos de Yonaka aumentaban de volumen, apretando a su amado Nega-Mogeko más fuerte contra sí, disfrutando más de ese muy _bizarro_ y también muy _maravilloso_ momento, de sentirlo más cerca que nunca y disfrutar con todo el placer y amor que se daban el uno al otro. Después de un rato, los movimientos se volvieron más rápidos y más fuertes, las embestidas más profundas y frenéticas, pareciendo dos _animales _(en el sentido figurado de la palabra) salvajes _apareándose_. Nega-Mogeko estaba que ya no podía aguantar, todo su cuerpo comenzaba a convulsionarse al intentar soportar y alargarlo _más_… Finalmente un quejido quebrado de placer se dejó escapar de la joven estudiante, apretando tan fuerte al Mogeko verde que casi lo estrujó entre sus brazos, sintiendo como todo su cuerpo se entumecía entre los intensos espasmos y como un líquido _caliente _y _espeso_ iba deslizándose en su interior… Si por un momento pasó por su mente la _posibilidad _de experimentar su _propia _versión de la famosa escena de _Alien: El octavo pasajero_, fue tan efímero como esa pesadilla que había tenido. Se sentía tan cálida y tan feliz como no lo había estado en mucho tiempo. La sensación de plenitud en todos los sentidos fue completa. Se dejaron caer de lado, sin dejar de estar abrazados, con Mogeko Defectuoso acurrucado contra su pecho y fuertemente abrazado por ella en medio de las revueltas y manchadas sábanas blancas. Se quedaron así, sin decirse nada, simplemente mirándose con infinita ternura y satisfacción.

**…**

Nega-Mogeko se apoyó una vez más en la ventana, observando el cielo de un color de tinta diluida, esa en la que te dice que ya no es de noche pero aún no es de día. Aunque sentía _cada _uno de sus miembros como de plomo (Y la katana que había dejado olvidada en el suelo le pesó como diez kilos más) y aunque hubiera _preferido_ mil veces regresar a la calidez de la cama y del pecho de Yonaka, ahora sus sentidos estaban más alertas y _despiertos _que nunca. No, no se asusten, lectores míos: _Nadie _iba a _venir _allí a arruinar tan hermosa escena; sino porque había un par de cosas que habían asaltado la mente del Mogeko Especial.

…_Je, _cuando Rey mogeko se _enterara_ de esto, ya no querrá solo _exterminarlo… _Sino también _castrarlo. _Principalmente lo último.

Ahora _sí _estaba clarísimo que _jamás _dejaría que mogeko y sus esbirros se apoderaran de Yonaka. No mientras él estuviera vivo. No mientras ella encontrara en él alguien en quién podía confiar y buscar protección... _No_ mientras pudiera _amarla_ tan celosa y ferozmente como lo había hecho al _poseerla_ por primera vez… Primera de _muchas_ más _veces_ de aquí en adelante.

Sí, el amor puede ser tan _egoísta _como el más primordial de los _instintos_.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**(1)** Como cualquier fan de Okegom sabrá, hay Mogekos tanto en_ The Gray Garden _como en_ Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea_. Estos aparecen en calidad de vendedores o habitantes de las "habitaciones extra" disponibles al final de los juegos. En estos dos juegos son completamente inofensivos, presumiblemente sean Mogekos defectuosos.

**(2)** Con esta anciana con aspecto de ángel ya habrán imaginado que se trata de alguna aldea situada en el universo de _The Gray Garden_. Así como los Mogekos presentes en los tres juegos y detalles de los dos juegos anteriores en _Mogeko Castle_, dando una sensación de _interconexión _entre los universos de los tres juegos.

**(3) **Se refiere al pene. Platón designó tres tipos de mente: La cabeza, el corazón y el órgano sexual.

¡Ufff! ¡Por fin lo terminé! Gracias en parte a unas asesorías de **Little **y **Alraune** (gracias chicos, los quiero :3), con la música de Junjou Romántica y la ova de _Sono Hanabira ni Kuchizuke wo. _

Después de 3 intentos defectuosos, el producto está listo :3 ¡Primer lemmon Defect/Yonaka en español! ***Orgullo Mode ON* **

Espero que les haya gustado a todos. Especialmente a ti, Lucy~.


End file.
